


One Piece PETs: Lazy Babes

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [206]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Belle and Hanako lounge on the couch, watching television. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Lazy Babes

**One Piece PETs: Lazy Babes**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. Ze Great Eiichiro Oda does.)

 

 

A new day had dawned for the Straw Hat pirate crew. They had stopped at another island that was under Luffy's protection.

 

   As usual, Roronoa Hanako was tasked with watching over Luffy's infant daughter, Monkey D. Bellemere or Belle for short. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, and Blizzard went off to take care of some rival pirates on the island.

 

"This shouldn't take long," Luffy spoke up, "Should be back in 2...3 hours, tops."

 

"Well, be careful anyway, honey," Nami told him.

 

"Aren't I always?" Luffy inquired with a grin.

 

"No." Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Blizzard answered.

 

Luffy only grumbled under his breath.

 

"Just please be safe," Nami spoke.

 

"I know, Nami," Luffy smiled, "After all, I've got a wife and daughter to come home to!"

 

Belle, who was in Hanako's arms, babbled as she waved her tiny paws. Luffy chuckled as he held his daughter's paws in his own.

 

"Daddy will be back, Princess," he spoke before kissing her forehead, "Be a good girl, 'kay?"

 

"Da ba." Belle babbled as she nodded.

 

"Hanako, take good care of Belle while we're gone." Zoro said.

 

"You got it, Dad!" Hanako answered.

 

With that, Zoro, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Blizzard left.

 

"So, what should we do first?" Hanako asked.

 

"Ba ba." Belle answered, patting the Cub Child's nose.

 

Hanako could only laugh.

 

"Wanna watch TV?" he asked.

 

Belle eagerly nodded her head.

 

"Okay, we'll go see what's on." Hanako spoke up.

 

   And so, they headed into the Aquarium Bar to watch TV. Hanako set Belle down on the sofa, placed a blanket on the floor, put Belle on said-blanket, sat down on the couch, and turned on the television.

 

"Oh, cool!" Hanako cheered. "Sesame Street!"

 

"Se Sa!" Belle cheered.

 

"That's right!" Hanako said. "Sesame Street!"

 

"Today's episode of Sesame Street is brought to you by the letter H and the number 5."

 

"Se Sa! Se Sa!" Belle babbled, reaching her little paw out to the television screen.

 

Hanako smiled and chuckled a little.

 

"Yes, Belle." he nodded. "It's Sesame Street. Look, there's Big Bird!"

 

"Bah Bah!" Belle exclaimed.

 

Hanako laughed at her excitement.

 

"That's right, Belle!" he chuckled.

 

   As they watched _Sesame Street_ , they became rather sleepy. Hanako slouched over on the couch, watching the television with heavy eyelids. Belle watched her older brother figure, blinking curiously. The Booted Puss/Monkey-Kitten baby climbed onto the sofa, and sat next to the Tiger/Crane Boy. She noticed how he was slouched over, and acted accordingly.

 

Hanako soon let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. Not long after, Belle made her own cute yawn.

 

"Aww," Hanako cooed.

 

Belle smiled at him, and then hugged his waist.

 

"Heh." Hanako chuckled, giving his younger sister a pat on the head. "I love you, too, Belle."

 

   His eyelids drooped shut as he drifted into Dreamland. In the doorway, Robin smiled as she watched her son and goddaughter. Being ever so quiet, the archaeologist walked into the Aquarium Bar and covered them with a blanket. At that moment, she kissed them both on their foreheads.

 

"Sleep tight, little ones." Robin whispered.

 

With that, she left.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Senbonzakura Kageyoshi*****

 

Hanako awoke with a yawn. Belle, however, was still sleeping beside him.

 

"What time is it?" Hanako asked, sleepily rubbing his eye.

 

He looked at the clock and saw that it was a quarter past 4.

 

"Wow, that long?" the Cub Child inquired. "I wonder if Uncle Luffy, Dad, and the others got back yet."

 

"We just did, actually."

 

Hanako looked up to see Luffy entering.

 

"Hi, Dad, Uncle Luffy," Hanako greeted. "How'd it go?"

 

"Ah, you know," Zoro answered, "same old, same old."

 

At that moment, Belle opened her eyes and yawned.

 

"Hi, Belle." Luffy smiled.

 

Belle cooed as she reached out to her father, who picked her up to give her a kiss on the forehead.

 

"I missed you, too, sweetheart," he spoke out.

 

Belle hugged Luffy's face, causing him to laugh. Hanako and Zoro both smiled, the latter placing a paw on his son's head.

 

"Good job looking after Belle, Hanako." he praised. "You're a really good babysitter, Champ."

 

"Thanks, Dad."

 

Zoro smiled and nodded in response.

 

Later, Hanako and Belle were seen lying down on the lawn of the ship, watching the clouds. Blizzard lied with him, also watching.

 

"Look!" Hanako spoke up. "There's a cloud that looks like a biscuit!"

 

Blizzard wagged his tail while Belle babbled.

 

_'There's Pooh Bear!'_ the latter thought. _'And a honey pot!'_

 

_"There's a peanut butter jar!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

 

"Whoa!" Hanako cried. "There's a dragon!"

 

"Draba!" Belle babbled. "Granba Draba!"

 

"No, Belle, not your Grandpa Dragon," Hanako smiled.

 

Belle gave him a look that said, "It's not?"

 

"No, it's not," Hanako told her, "It's just a regular dragon."

 

Belle looked up at the dragon cloud, and then squealed happily.

 

"Heh," Hanako chuckled, "oh, Belle."

 

Blizzard gently licked the Monkey/Booted Puss Hybrid infant's face.

 

_'That tickles, Blizzard!'_ Belle thought as she laughed.

 

Nearby, Luffy smiled as he watched them.

 

"Nice to see them like this," he spoke up, "It does my heart good to see them have fun."

 

"Look!" Hanako exclaimed, pointing towards the sky. "There's Baymax!"

 

Belle squealed and babbled at this.

 

"Bayma! Bayma!" she squealed.

 

"That's right!" Hanako answered. "Baymax!"

 

Belle giggled as she rolled around on her back.

 

"You're full of energy, today." Hanako noted. "And here I thought we were just gonna be lazy."

 

_'She really is Luffy's daughter,'_ thought Blizzard, _'always full of energy.'_

 

Belle rolled over to Hanako.

 

"Oof!" she cried, bumping into her older brother figure.

 

"Whoa, easy there!" Hanako told her. "You okay?"

 

Belle only squealed as she looked up at him.

 

"I'll take that as a yes," Hanako smiled.

 

_"What'd I tell ya?"_ asked Blizzard. _"Just like her father."_

 

At that instant, Belle yawned.

 

"Aww," Hanako cooed, "Tired?"

 

Drowsily, the Monkey-Kitten nodded her head. That's when Luffy approached them.

 

"I'll take it from here," he spoke up, "come on, Belle."

 

   He picked up Belle and took her to her room. Hanako stood up and followed him, watching Belle in her father's arms. The latter yawned as she was being carried. Being held by her father always made her feel safe.

 

They entered Belle's room, and Luffy quietly walked over to his daughter's crib.

 

"Goodnight, Princess," he whispered.

 

"Goodnight, Belle." whispered Hanako. "Sweet dreams."

 

Belle yawned as Luffy delicately set her down in her crib, and descended deep into a deep, serene slumber. Hanako watched her, smiling.

 

"Let's leave Belle to rest, Hanako." Luffy spoke, softly.

 

Hanako nodded before he followed him out. As they did, Belle opened one eye and smiled.

 

_'I'm lucky to have such a nice family,'_ she thought, _'I love them all.'_

 

With that, she went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _Phineas & Ferb_.


End file.
